Measuring a human submental profile may be difficult due to human error in the imaging process. The human submental may be defined as anatomy situated beneath the chin or under the edge of the lower jaw, such as the neck area. After cosmetic surgery or other rejuvenation techniques it may be useful to have a quantitative measure of the resulting change. Accordingly, surgery or techniques applied to different patients can be quantitatively compared for a determination of respective effectiveness. For example, a procedure to change the shape of one's neck may include a visible change in the neck line. Three-dimensional imaging techniques may illustrate the differences, but are limited by a high expense and advanced computing techniques required to process the three-dimensional data. Further, photographic comparisons require that the subject have the same posture and positioning for the before and after pictures. Slight difference in head-to-shoulder angle may affect the comparison and prevent an accurate determination of submental changes.